There is no specific tool that will compress the uterine walls at the level of the site of the placental insertion when a surgery is performed by placenta previa.
Although there is a tool called Dartigues histerolabo's clamp, FIG. 1, this fails to uniformly compress the uterine walls of the placental insertion site. Also, it cannot be used because its design prevents the surgical manipulation on site where the caesarean section was performed; in addition, both the handle and the oppressive side of the clamp are very small.
Conversely, the proposed invention achieves uniform compression of the placenta insertion site by the external compression of the walls of the female womb. This device also allows to adapt to the dimensions of the patient matrix thickness.
Since this device has been used, there has been a decrease of at least 80% in the bleeding that occurred at the placenta insertion site.
Problem to Solve:
To reduce maternal death by bleeding. The World Health Organization points out that maternal bleeding is the leading cause of maternal death in Latin America, which is a tragedy.
The World Health Organization's fifth objective literally states, “maternal death should be reduced”; a goal that must be attained.
How to Solve the Problem:
The bleeding problem, of which we refer to, has been solved by using the aforementioned compressive plates. These completely block the maternal blood flow to the placenta.
The experience with 70 surgeries completed in which the compressive plates of the placental insertion site was applied to be used in cases of placenta previa, which proposes the present invention, demonstrates the usefulness of this device in function that has reduced at least 80% of the torrential bleeding that occurred with placenta previa.